


How it Happened.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [200]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: F/F, Travelling the world, Unconventional Meeting, Weird Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Someone else’s story of someone else’s life.





	How it Happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know how to describe this one. It’s just a short, experimental thing really.
> 
> Hope you like it~

I think... Love comes in many different forms. And my love story is one you might find a little... odd. It’s not normal. Unnatural. Weird.

I don’t mind.

It was several years ago. I was in a coffee shop working on my latest manuscript when she walked in. There was always something unusual about that girl. Her eyes were the most gorgeous shade of violet, and her hair dropped to her waist in a cascade of golden blonde.

She ordered her coffee, then casually swung into the seat opposite to mine in my little booth where I always sit.

“Hey,” She said as if we’d known each other forever, “Wanna go on an adventure?” 

I was young back then. Young and stupid.

I accepted, packed away my laptop and followed her out of the shop. Within minutes, we were in her convertible cruising down the highway to anywhere.

*

Two years of travelling the world later, I found myself sitting in the living room of my then best friend’s house with a cup of tea and a paperback coffee of the book I was working on. The violet-eyed girl sat opposite me, smiling as she asked me why on Earth I agreed to running away with her all those years ago. You see, she had been having a hard time back then and had just wanted to run. She didn’t care who with, but she wanted someone there with her.

Me, on the other hand? Well, I kind of just wanted the adventure I guess. I’ve always been the type of person who grabs opportunities by both hands, no matter the consequences. She laughed at that.

And suddenly we were kissing, and my tea was on the carpet.

We left the stain there. A reminder.

That’s why she stopped being my best friend, actually. Because she became so much more than that.

* 

Yes, our relationship isn’t conventional. It sounds insane, actually, now that I think about it. But honestly? 

I wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m feeling excited today. Good night.
> 
> Prompt- Weird love story.
> 
> Original Number- 14.


End file.
